Judge me Tender a la Camy
by Camy99
Summary: A random idea I had on how the episode coming soon could go. NOT actual episode for the most part ! Oneshot.


**Note: So I've seen a few promos plus I have a general idea of what the episode is about so if you do too… forget it all! Besides a few points here and there I'm not actually trying to write what's going to happen on Oct. 18****th****. This is kind of like my retake on the Lackson dream episode which if you've read was nothing like the actual episode except for a few points. So that put out there... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The actual episode and show are not mine. Oh the things Loliver would do if I owned them XD**

**

* * *

**

Lilly and Oliver sat in his room on his bed/couch (currently folded into couch position) watching an episode of Cops on his mini TV on the wall across. As the convict ignored the officer's commands to stay put and started a typical cops and robbers chase, Lilly burst out laughing simultaneously letting her head fall on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Oh the things your mom would do to that boy if she was still an officer!"

Oliver laughed along, partially from the dizziness of the apple scent coming off the blonde strands spread out on his right side. You'd think he'd be used to this by now. "Yeah, being promoted to detective has probably been beneficial to her blood pressure."

They continued watching in a comfortable silence, occasionally interrupted by sporadic laughter, until the show cut to commercials. "Seriously?!" Lilly cried in frustration, sitting up, "At this rate we might as well build a house during all of these."

"Right or…" Oliver slid off and reached for something under his bed. Lilly said a mental '_Oh no_' already knowing what he was about to pull out. He ecstatically smiled at her, guitar in hand. "I wrote a song."

"Of course you did," Lilly mumbled, his four words not being new ones especially in the last week. She pulled at a strand of her hair and feigned a split-end examination. When she switched her focus to the brunet in front of her she sighed at his hopeful face, "Oliver, this is your 100th song this week."

"My creative juices are a-brewin'!" He grinned. Lilly responded with a 'sometimes I wonder what I see in you' frown. He stepped towards her and played with her hair, "But Lillypop, you're my only fan. If I don't let you hear my songs, they simply remain as lyrics aimlessly roaming around my head; guitar notes left un-strum; words left unspoken—"

"Okay, okay! Just sing, before you torture me into a guilt coma."

He placed a quick peck on her lips in victory, sat down and played a chord. "This one's called _The In Crowd_," and smiled before playing the rest of the song for his ever-so-faithful audience of one.

"…_I wonder what its like to have it all. To never be afraid that I would fall, but I don't think I've ever known a time, that I was part of the in crowd." _He exhaled slowly and opened his eyes to the stormy blue ones in front of him, "That's all I've got so far, but it's two verses in and I already have a rough draft of the rest. What do you think?"

She raised her eyebrows, "I honestly don't know why you still bother to ask me that. But that was beautiful, Ollypop. I shouldn't be the only one that gets to hear it so that 's why I-signed-you-up-for-America's-Top-Talent-auditions," she quickly mumbled.

"Um, thanks and what?"

"You know that show with the talent, and the judges, and the voters, and-you-singing-on-it…"

"You did what?!" Oliver stood nearly dropping his instrument.

Lilly crossed her legs Indian style ready for a quick battle. Which she planned on winning, of course. "You've got talent, _America's Top Talent_, am I the only one that sees the connection here?"

Oliver dismissed her reasoning. "Am I the only that sees you've gone crazy? I can't sing in front of a crowd!"

"What about that time you auditioned for the dance?"

"That was you, Miley, and a lame teacher with no sense of music," he shoved his three fingers in her face, "Three people do not count as an audience!"

"Well, Miley's going to be a judge! So you've already won over one person."

"Out of three million," Oliver stated blandly.

Lilly sighed, this battle wasn't going as quickly as she hoped and Cops was already back on. She pulled on his hand to sit him next to her. Laying her head on his shoulder she continued her argument, knowing she had an edge this time. "Look, you're an amazing singer and I can't let you hide that from the world forever. Lola will be in the crowd, just sing to me, it'll be cute. The worst they can say's 'Go home'."

"Maybe that's the worst Hannah could say but that British demon would be like 'who keeps letting these bloody mop-head teenagers with a voice that could kill children roam free?'"

"Actually, I'm sure he could come up with much worse."

"Lilly!" He poked her side.

"So is that a yes?" She propped her chin on his shoulder, her face mere inches from his ear.

He sighed, unable to handle the tingling of her voice. "Fine, I'll embarrass myself on live TV."

"Good," she sat back grinning. "You technically didn't have a choice considering the auditions are in three days, and I'm not paying the drop out fee."

"When were you planning on informing me of this?!"

"Actually I was just planning on dragging you to the stage blindfolded and then handcuffing you to the microphone." Oliver's eyes widened with a fair amount of fear as he mentally reminded himself she said she loved him. "Just kidding! …Your mom wouldn't loan me her handcuffs so I just got some rope from Mr. Stewart instead," she smiled.

Oliver stared at the crazy being he called his girlfriend in astonishment--and slight fear, but mostly love.

--

For the fifth time since the show's start, the announcer called Oliver to the stage. By now he no longer needed to focus on the bubbly girl in the front row who knew all the words to his songs. No, by now, the screams following his name were sufficient to rocket the confidence within him. And after he sang, he no longer quivered with fear at what the 'British demon' would say or even bother to listen to Hannah's countrified praises. Oliver had this show in the palm of his hands and it's easy to say he was loving it.

After a long night the three friends headed to the beach for a typical day to relax. Long story short, in just a few steps which included Miley rambling about something, Oliver rudely interrupting, and Lilly yelling his name, the entire female population on the beach grounds suddenly joined the trio—well, they joined Oliver and shoved the other two out of the way.

"Um, are we okay with this sudden popularity?" Miley rose her eyebrows at the mayhem unfolding, and the boy in the middle of it all grinning endlessly.

"Are you kidding?!" Lilly shrieked. "I know a celebrity, I know a celebrity! And he's my awesome boyfriend! Woop woop!" She sang cheerfully.

Miley frowned and pointed to herself, "And what was I this whole time?"

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but with you I couldn't sing at the top of my lungs at the beach."

A tall blonde suddenly stepped out of the pack and stood in Lilly's face. "Why are you calling my future husband your boyfriend?"

After dying of laughter for about a minute, Lilly stood up straight, "Um, sorry dudette but _I_ am the one that discovered the talented dork and I'm…" the girl re-disappeared within the crowd of fangirls ignoring the rest of Lilly's speech.

"We still okay with this?" Miley asked again, hoping she'd proven her point.

Lilly crossed her arms as she watched the same blonde squish her face next to Oliver's to take a close up picture only to follow with an autograph on her tanned stomach. She twisted her face but only shrugged, "He's a rockstar now, that's the price I've got to pay as the girlfriend."

"Okay… Let's get to the water then, we're not gonna get to see him for quite a while, trust me." With one last glance back at her "rockstar boyfriend", Lilly followed Miley to the beach.

--

"Guys guess what?!" Oliver ran to his best friends/girlfriend, at their lockers in the morning.

"You're awesome…" Miley rolled her eyes.

"And famous…" Lilly continued with the same lack of excitement.

"And everybody loves you," they concluded at the same time. The show now nearing the quarter finals, the whole rockstar ordeal started getting old.

"Chyeah! But now it's in a magazine!" Oliver jumped with joy handing the girls the magazine already opened on the article featuring the Top 10 contestants.

"Oh great, now _everyone_ can know about you. As if the mob crowd wasn't huge enough already," Miley exclaimed sarcastically.

Lilly suddenly looked up from her reading, "Um, 'Malibu's honey-voiced single heartthrob?'"

"Magazine-that's-gonna-make-our-life-hell say what?" Miley snatched it to read the description under Oliver's picture closely.

"I know, I know. I told them heartthrob was overdoing it too, but hey what are ya gonna do?" He smirked.

Lilly frowned, "Let me repeat that clearly. '_SINGLE_?!'"

"Oh! That's just for publicity. See if the girls think they have a chance to date me, they'll vote more."

Lilly raised her eyebrows, "So you're gonna date those crazies too?"

"Of course not, you're the only girl that's gets a one-on-one evening with me," he winked.

"Even if they're much prettier?"

"That's possible?"

"_Aw!_"

Miley threw her hands in the air, "Oh, come on!"

Oliver smiled, "Okay, I've gotta go. There's a line of girls in the other hallway that's going to tear me apart."

"K, I love you."

"Call ya later babe," he called after her.

Miley abruptly turned towards Lilly once he left, "'Call ya later babe'?!"

Lilly shrugged, "Rockstar talk?"

"So we're still okay with this."

Lilly sighed and bit her lip, "No, we're more like dealing with it now."

--

Lilly's head snapped up at the knocking sound on her bedroom door. "Yeah?"

"Surprise," her often disappearing boyfriend emerged holding a rose and a lily. His flowery way of stating 'I love you Lilly'.

She tentatively took the flowers, "Did one your fans throw these at you?"

"No I had them bought just for you."

Lilly raised her eyebrow, "You _had_ _them bought_?"

Oliver bit his lip, "Okay, forget that statement. Point is, I'm finally free and I want to take you out." He held out his hand.

Lilly sighed, but missing her boyfriend, she slid her hand in his. She froze, took her hand out and then re-slid. There's something she'd usually feel when she did this and it was missing. She patted his wrist until she started frantically smacking his whole arm.

"Ow! What are you doing?" Oliver snatched his arm in pain.

"Where is it?!"

"Where is what?"

"The bracelet!"

"The wha—Oh." He looked down at his empty wrist, and proceeded to go through the same frantic steps Lilly had gone through earlier. "I know it's here, I totally had it on when I was signing—oh no."

"What?"

"Um, there's a chance one of the fans ripped it off."

"You let some girl rip off our friendship bracelet?!" Lilly growled.

"C'mon Lils, it's not like I _let_ them rip clothes off me, it just happens." Lilly's eyes widened to a point Oliver was afraid they would actually burst. "Okay, ignore that statement."

"NO! I've ignored your fangirls, I've ignored you ignoring me, but now you've lost the base of our relationship and you don't even care! I can't ignore that."

He carefully placed his hand on her shoulder already expecting her shrugging it off. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's somewhere—"

"No, it's probably hanging in some fanatic's shrine of you!"

A smirk formed on Oliver's face, "You think they're making shrines?" Lilly's eye twitched as she held herself back from hurting him with every metal object in sight. Oliver snapped out of it. "I wouldn't be able to ask you to ignore that too would I?"

She rolled her eyes, "Forget it."

Oliver gulped. The conversation was usually not going well if she told him to 'forget it'. "Hey, ok look, it was a friendship bracelet from centuries ago; we're more than friends now so we can make another one with higher value right?"

Although she wasn't crying, her cracking voice betrayed her tough battle against the salty stream. She glanced at her own 'century-old bracelet of low value'. "Who are you?"

Oliver frowned guiltily, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lilly sniffed and regained her steady voice, "You know what, that magazine was right. You are definitely a single heartthrob."

"Don't do that!" Oliver pleaded at her door as she stormed out of her room leaving Oliver to find his own way out.

--

"Hey Miley?" Oliver carefully approached his brunette best friend.

"Oh lookie here, Oliver Oken talkin' to me! I must have won the lottery or something 'cause I never been this lucky," she said accentuating her country accent sarcastically.

"Okay, can't say I didn't see that coming but I need a favor from you buddy ol' bud," he punched her arm lightly.

"Don't touch me."

He backed up. "Okay, but really, please?"

She snapped her head towards him and if looks could kill… "What?"

"I'm going to sing a different song tomorrow, not the one I planned."

"That's super last minute! And what does it matter people'll love it anyways."

"That's the other half of the favor. I'm going to need you and the other judges to hate me."

Miley frowned at him in confusion, but Oliver just pleaded until she agreed.

--

"Next up, give it up for your Malibu favorite… Oliver Oken!" Cue roar from the crowd. And cue groan from the pink-wigged girl sitting behind Hannah in the front row, and definitely not because she wanted to. Somehow that blindfold and rope thing managed to work on her.

"I'm, uh, I'm going to be singing a new song I wrote for someone," the crowd erupted with cheers, "but not just for anyone. This is for my one and only girlfriend and best friend. I'm sorry. It's _Walk Away_." With that he looked passed Hannah to lock eyes with the girl behind who just rolled hers.

He inhaled deeply knowing this wasn't just one of their many battles, it meant a lot more. "_I don't know how to let this go and I don't really want to know what it's like without you in this life__..._"

He didn't break their eye contact and although it was difficult at first, Lola's icy blues eventually softened up to meet the melted chocolate ones starring back at her. "_…__You didn't have to walk away from me tonight. You didn't have to walk away._"

The crowd burst with applauds, but Oliver ignored them and waited for Hannah to speak. "Now _zat_ was the definition of horrible. Are you trying to kill children, Mr. Oken? Because we do not allow the killing of children on this show." The crowd retorted by booing her down.

"What?!" Lola screeched and rushed her way to the stage without thinking twice about it. "Uh, Ms. Montana, what are you talking about? That was amazing!"

"Amazingly _boring_. A love song, really? And I thought you were single. Well that girlfriend of yours is gonna be _seeing a lot of you_ now 'cause there's no way you're making it passed tis round with that lullaby."

Lola turned towards Oliver who just smiled. "Oh… wow," she whispered. "That's so sweet. You're girlfriend probably loves you very much right now."

"I hoped you'd say that. Well, not _you_, my girlfriend. It's just that… she's a huge fan of yours so, um…"

Lola laughed awkwardly, "Well who's not a fan of mine? I mean I'm amazing, so your girlfriend must be just as amazing as I am to love me! 'Cause we're cool like that."

"…Right," he winked.

Hannah frowned and stood up, "Will you and bubblegum-head just get off the stage?! Before ya say something you know better not to."

After a final wave to the crowd the two exit behind the curtains. They ran to his changing room and locked the door so Lilly could take off her wig. "Ya know, this Lola character out there was telling me how my girlfriend probably loves me right now."

Lilly grinned, "I'd have to agree with her. After all, she is amazing. Just like you." The two exchanged another glance, just like they had so many years before when they first met, but this time sealed it with a kiss.

**

* * *

**

**Bah, cheesy ending. Anyhow.. the bracelet idea came to me sooo randomly that it'd be another story writing about it lol. I've actually never listened to that **_**Walk Away**_** song so I hope it fits the scene. If not, woops, let me know (: xoxCamy**


End file.
